


Just Admit It!

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, My trash writing, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie gets a shock when Jacob shows up with an unexpected visitor. More of my Thornye trash.(Don't expect much, I only ever write this rubbish for myself!)





	

Evie was writing in her journal. It was late evening and although the light was fading fast and the candlelight that she was writing by was dimming at an alarming rate, she kept on writing. Who cared about eye strain? She needed to get this down while it was still fresh in her mind, even if she could bearly believe what she was writing. The young brunette looked at the words on the page. She was pretty sure that if she revisited this journal entry at a later date that she wouldn't quite be able to believe it. It seemed like a work of fiction and it was all thanks to her Brother. 

Jacob Frye always had the tendency to act on impulse. Actions and words were said or done without giving any thought to their possible consequences and on this particular occasion, the male Frye twin had excelled himself to a whole new level that even Evie had found hard to believe. This time it really took the biscuit. 

It was early afternoon. Evie had fallen asleep in her carriage, having spent half the night and most of that morning pouring over documents. The female assassin lay across her couch in a haphazard fashion with a piece of paper still lying on her face. She had quite literally passed out from exhaustion. 

Evie came to as suddenly as she had fallen asleep as she heard a commotion outside of the train. The young assassin looked out of her carriage window, her vision still blurry from her slumber. 

There was a sudden thud on the steps of the train and Evie could hear her Brother's familiar tones. He was muttering to someone but the young brunette had no idea who. Jacob came swaggering into Evie's living quarters looking extremely pleased with himself. Evie thought that he must be drunk. 

"Have you been on the ale again, Jacob?" asked Evie, giving her Brother a look of disgust. 

"I can assure you that I am stone cold sober," Jacob replied. "Just a minute," Jacob continued, as he turned on his heels and headed back outside. 

Evie walked after him and stopped in the doorway of the carriage, "Just what the hell is going on, Jacob?" 

She was about to get an answer which was too surreal to comtemplate. 

Jacob returned with a prisoner in his grasp. Their hands tied behind their back. Their head covered by a cloth sack and they almost certainly were gagged, as Evie could hear muffled sounds of protest coming from beneath the prisoner's mask. Regardless of all this, Evie knew in an instant who Jacob's captive was. She would know that leather uniform anywhere. 

Lucy Thorne. 

Evie could feel her face burning as she addressed her Brother, 

"Have you completely lost your mind, Jacob? Just what is the meaning of this?" Evie shouted, as the male assassin pushed his prisoner down onto a ramshackle wooden chair. 

"Evie." Jacob replied, "I need you to admit something to yourself." 

The female assassin said nothing. She couldn't, she was paralysed to the spot. This wasn't happening, it had to be a dream. 

Jacob pulled the sack from Thorne's head and removed the gag from her mouth, revealing the dazed Templar. Lucy looked directly at Evie, blinking as her eyes readjusted to light. The young assassin was trying to get her head around just what was going on. 

"Admit what?" asked Evie, angrily. 

"Admit that you are in love with HER!" Jacob shouted. 

Lucy Thorne didn't speak, she sat motionless, waiting for Evie's response. 

"I do not have feelings for Miss Thorne ," Evie muttered. 

It was then that the female assassin noticed Thorne's reaction to her statement. The Templar's gaze dropped to the floor, as if her heart had sunk at Evie's words. The truth though was that Evie was lying. 

Lucy Thorne had been a constant in Evie's mind since the day that she had confronted her in the vault at St. Paul's. She had been completely consumed by her and now it was apparent that even her Brother had noticed. 

.....and another thing, how was it that Thorne had been captured so easily? Surely she must have put up some sort of a fight? 

Evie's train of thought was interrupted as Lucy finally spoke, 

"I wish to speak to your Sister alone, Mr Frye. I think that you at least owe me that." said Lucy, addressing Jacob directly. 

Jacob looked pensive. 

"I'm hardly a threat," continued Lucy. "My hands are still tied and I am unarmed. You have the upper hand." 

"Alright, but no funny business, Thorne." warned Jacob. 

As Jacob turned to leave the carriage he looked at Evie, "I'll be right outside should you need me." 

Evie glared at her Brother as he took his leave. She was still having trouble processing just what was going on. 

The two women looked at each other in the silence of the carriage. 

"So, your Brother seems to believe that you are harbouring feelings for me and yet you beg to differ," said Lucy, trying as hard as she could to appear austere. It was a losing battle and she knew it. 

Lucy's dark brown eyes were tracing over every part of Evie's face. The female assassin felt as though she couldn't breathe, as much as she wanted to, Evie couldn't lie to her heart. 

The young brunette made a decision. Crossing the carriage, Evie took hold of Lucy's restraints and began to untie her. All the while, the memories of the past months danced across Evie Frye's mind. She knew that on more than one occasion she had jolted herself awake in the middle of the night, calling out for Lucy. Jacob must have heard her. Her coherent muttering as she had dreamed of the Templar, imagining her in her arms. Evie had been torturing herself. Fate had made them enemies but who was to say that a person's fate is set in stone. 

The ropes fell to the floor from around Lucy's wrists and Evie braced herself for the unknown. 

\--------------- 

Jacob was standing barely feet away in the next carriage. He knew the truth. He was just waiting for his Sister to admit it. They would deal with the consequences later. Even he knew that you cannot control who you fall in love with. 

\---------------- 

Lucy immediately stood up from the chair and turned to face Evie. The silence that lingered between them was palpable. 

"Did you mean it?" Lucy finally asked, a pleading tone beginning to seep into her voice. 

"What?" replied Evie. 

"Did you mean it when you said that you don't feel anything for me?" said Lucy. 

Evie suddenly felt as if someone had put their hands around her throat, she was finding it difficult to breathe. 

"No," Evie simply replied. 

Evie couldn't hold it in anymore. The young assassin gently put her arms around Lucy and buried her face into the Templar's neck. 

"I love you," whispered Evie, as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

The Frye girl suddenly felt Lucy embracing her and leaned back to look at the Templar. 

Lucy Thorne was smiling as she put a hand to Evie's cheek and stroked at the young assassin's face. 

"Oh, Evie." said Lucy, as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

\--------------- 

Both women jumped when they heard the sound of clapping coming from the direction of the doorway. They turned to see Jacob standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face. 

"I knew it!" Jacob shouted, as he began to grin like an idiot. 

Evie rolled her eyes at her Brother as she did her best to compose herself. 

"Please don't tease us, Jacob." said Evie. "This hasn't been easy for either of us to accept." 

"I am not going to tease you. I was wondering just what Miss Thorne is expecting to do now. She can't very well go back to the Templar order and announce that she is in love with an assassin! Let alone tell Starrick that the person she is in love with is her assassination target!" Jacob crowed. 

"Do not fret, Mr Frye. I had this all planned out from the start. Why do you think that you managed to capture me so easily?" said Lucy. 

"What?" asked Jacob. 

"I led you to believe that you were kidnapping me, when in truth, I came here of my own free will," Lucy explained. "I have no intention of going back. I love your Sister, Mr Frye and I intend to stay right here." 

"That is....if you will have me," said Lucy, as she turned and smiled at Evie. 

"With all my heart," Evie replied, as she took Lucy's hands in her own. 

"Please tell me that I am going to wake up in a minute!" said Jacob. 

"Sorry, dear Brother but this is all YOUR fault, remember!" giggled Evie. 

\-------------- 

'I don't think that I will ever recover from this. Remind me to thank Jacob properly tomorrow!' Evie wrote, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

"I love you, Evie Frye." said Lucy, giving the young brunette a soft kiss on her cheek.


End file.
